


Reborn into Inuyasha WHAT

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anime, Gender Bent, Inu no Taisho lives, Manga, Modern AU, Multi, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No summary Sorry I'm terrible at them
Relationships: InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), OC/Higurashi Kagome, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

To be Honest, when i die at the age of 15, i thought that was it, i wasn't an Optimistic person Or a person who believe in the Gods or whatever. So when Amaterasu visit me in the afterlife, i swore i would of die again if i wasn't already dead, She and her family were upset that i had Forsaken the gods but were more upset that one of their Children die so early in her lifetime so without my say so they sent me back to the world of the living but as one of the Yokai. 

For awhile i was stun that the gods had sent me to my favorite Anime universe (Inuyasha), then Angry when i turn 40 or 3 in human years, that i got turn into a Boy, my name use to be Ansley Willows now it was, Akihiko Heir and Prince of the Western Lands, this nearly fade me throw a fit as Sesshomaru was suppose to be Inu no Taisho's Heir not ME. Other then that little shock my childhood was great, Toga no Father spent his time teaching me to trust my Instincts, play with me, let me attend official Court meetings with him. 

My mother Satomi was a Princess from the South, a Inu Yokai and was really gentle and Sweet, but was frail and delicate for a Demon, she die soon after my 90th birthday in human years i was 9 years old. It wasn't for a couple more years did my father decided to bed another, a inu Yokai Noble lady name Inukimi, She gave birth to my baby brother Sesshomaru 9 months later and her actions after birth disgust me. 

She handed Sesshomaru to a wet nurse and outright told them she wanted nothing to do with her son, I storm into the room and took Sesshomaru, shocking my father and Inukimi, 'If you want nothing to do with my brother then get out' I snarl my eyes flashing red, my beast threating to take over in order to protect my pack, Inukimi was shock that a Pup the size of a 10 year old human boy was snarling at her, while his father was shock that his Heir was defending his half brother, then chuckle, 'Calm yourself Akihiko' Toga release a calm growl that was Effective, then look at his brother, Akihiko saw the Resemblance of Sesshomaru and his mother and pout seeing small traces of their father. 

'What's his name father' I ask innocently and father took my brother and spoke, 'Sesshomaru pup his name is Sesshomaru' I nod and walk out of the room my Silvery white hair swaying behind me. 


	2. chapter two

Akihiko POV

Life in the Western Palace got lively after Sesshomaru was born, Especially after father was allowing Inukimi to stay, i nearly destroy half of the Shiro before father got me to calm down. It was made aware how much i hated no Despise Sesshomaru's mother, who i refuse to let Sesshomaru around her unless absolutely necessary, i would try my best to make sure he didn't turn into the Ice lord Sesshomaru that everyone back home knew him as. 

I'm 400 years old and close to the end of my Maturity, i had my first growth spurt 30 years ago and now look to be a 13 or 14 year old boy, i had started my training in Swordplay and hand to hand combat, along with learning any abilities tie to my demon blood, i manage to transform into my true form and run around with father like a puppy which made me laugh. 'Aniki, Aniki' I look up from my book to see Sesshomaru smiling as he race into my study which was similar to fathers, 'What is it Otouto(little brother)' I smile and pick up the barley 5 year old size Sesshomaru who in reality was 50 years old. 'Father said that were having guess at the Palace today said something about you finding a a m-m-mate' Sesshomaru look proud as he was able to pronounce "mate" and i frown and set Sesshomaru down from my Lap. 

I dust off my White Baggy Hakama Pants, and Sesshomaru Frown, 'Aniki what's wrong' Sesshomaru frown and pull at my Hakama pants, i look down and smile and ruffle his semi long silver hair, 'Nothing i'm just going to go and talk to father for a moment, Jaken' I yell and my loyal Toad demon ran in, 'Y-y-yes my lord' Jaken stutter and i point to my brother, 'Watch him till i get back' I order and ran to my fathers study, i didn't care for Pleasantries. 

Father look up startle when i walk in, he set his papers down, 'Son what in the world gotten into you' I narrow my eyes when father ask me that, 'When were you going to tell me about people visiting the palace' I ask annoy and father chuckle, 'Son your about to reach your second Maturity and your my heir it's about time you start searching for a mate to court and one day mate with' I gag as father told me this, i turn and spoke, 'Who i mate or court with is my business not yours' I walk out slamming the Shoji door behind me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the Next month i spent Avoiding Inu and Demon Bitches alike as they try to gain my Favor, i decide to leave the Palace grounds as the Hormones the Bitches were Releasing was driving me insane and my beast was close to committing mass murder. I grumble and kick a stone but stop when the scent of Iris's and fresh rain water hit me, i follow it and was astound to find a young Ningen women about 14 in age. 

I got closer and by accident step on a twig, I stop as Icy blue eyes met my golden ones, hers widen in fear at the sight of me, 'Stay back demon' The girl yell hold an Arrow at my head, i raise an Eyebrow and that's when i felt it, this girl was a damn Miko(Priestess), 'What are you doing so far from home Miko' I ask Stoically even though deep down i was curious, it's been 400 years since i seen a Human unless you count the human Servants sold to us every few years. 

'None of your business, and the name is Midoriko Demon' She spat and i smirk and nod. It was that day that i befriended the young Miko name Midoriko and i found a reason to sneak out of the Palace to visit my human friend.

'I don't know why father insist on me getting a mate, in human years i'm only 13 or 14 still a pup' I whine to Midoriko who was practicing her Swordplay and every once in awhile i would correct her form and give her tips on how to bring her powers to the surface. Midoriko stop and turn to face me, 'Well maybe he's concern about you as you told me before you haven't found anyone who interest you, Aki do you even know what love is' Midoriko ask me Innocently and i look away. 

'My mother told me about what love is before she...Die' I told Midoriko who huff, 'But have you been love in your long life' I shook my head at her Question, 'No i have not, demons don't love but my mother was an Exception she love me and my father' I told Midoriko and we continue her training before it got late and i had to return back to hell, Ahm my home. 


End file.
